Innocence & Betrayal
by Praeclarus
Summary: The story of a Vampire Coven who have kept themselves alive against the Lycans for centuries only to discover that there is a brand new threat in the world who would stop at nothing to run the world for themselves. Rae & Markys have discovered that someone is causing problems from within... This is Part 1 of a 6 Part Series (Original Copies written in 2006)


_Innocence & Betrayal_

 _Author: Jessy~Rae Haas_

 _2017_

Lukas was pacing the floor. The night was strangely darker than usual. "What's going on? Does anyone know?" A little scared, he glanced at every face in the room. Lukas was new to the compound, quite young, as he had not come to be a century old yet. He had come to the comfort of the vampire coven when he had unexpectedly changed one night when he was only twenty eight years old. His changed had oddly been delayed and the elders weren't even sure why.

"Lukas, you need to relax. We're vampires, we kill, why are you so worried?" Raychyl asked. Lukas looked her way and he had shiver down his spine. He had a crush on Raychyl since the day he arrived. The shiver he had was for a completely different reason.

Raychyl had been with the coven for quite a while. She was your typical rough and tumble chick, with her devil may care, don't give a shit attitude. She had her own beliefs and values and no one could tell her any different. Raychyl was best friends with two other girls in the coven, Rae and Natylie. They grew up together as children and inseparable. They all used to get into a lot of trouble but as they got older, Raychyl was the only one who continued on causing trouble as it pretty much followed her around anyway. Rae and Natylie had to track her down when she had disappeared from the compound several times. Raychyl didn't care though as she was an attention seeker. There was a time where Raychyl started calling the shots when Rae decided that that was not going to happen, Raychyl was a liability to the coven. Rae and Raychyl got into it one day over it and Rae had had enough and put her back in her place. Raychyl didn't speak to Rae for weeks but eventually got over it and apologized. Not like she would want the responsibility of looking after several lives all at once, as well as her own.

Natylie was also sitting in the room and quietly watching Lukas pace the floor. She suddenly got annoyed and said, "If you want to know then you can ask Markys when he gets home, till then sit the fuck down, you're making me nauseous."

Natylie was somewhat soft hearted as far as vampires go. She didn't often show her soft side, she protected herself as she had been hurt before. Natylie had a hard time trusting people due to her previous home life before she ran away. Loghan, Rae, Raychyl and Markys were the only people she trusted with her life but that were it. Natylie tended to be a ruthless killer out of the compound, inside however, she mostly kept to herself and if she needed to talk to someone, Rae was her number one choice.

Lukas looked toward Natylie, with a bit of a grimace on his face. "Fix your face before something bad happens." Loghan piped up as he did not like the way he was looking at her.

Rae then walked into the room. She was beautiful and everyone understood why Markys chose her to be his forever. The two of them met in high school, as he kept passing her in the hallways, without speaking a word to each other, he felt that there was an instant, long lost connection. Rae would blush every time he had passed her. She never had anyone make her feel the way he did. It was like they were meant to be together in this life and the next.

Raychyl and Natylie had tried to fix Rae up with someone for a long time, even through high school before Markys and Rae ever spoke. Every time she refused every suggestion because Rae knew that there was no one out there who could possibly understand her, be on the same playing field as her, or even take her as she was. With her history of people trying to change her, she had given up on finding that one person she could possibly spend the rest of her life with.

Rae was easy to talk to whenever someone needed to talk she was a very empathetic person. She tried to get along with everyone who was in the coven but had a falling out with several vampires and they left. Rae hated gossip, hated anyone who had an ego, and anyone who had just a shitty attitude. Vampires are immortal, it's a long life and there was really no reason to be miserable. Rae was also the type of person that you just didn't mess with. She was as deadly as she was beautiful.

"Is Markys not back yet?" Rae asked.

"Apparently not, do you see him here?" Lukas piped up.

"Do you want to come over here and say that to my face?" Rae said sternly, not flinching.

Lukas approached her face to face. Rae did not move. "I dare you..." she whispered, showing a little teeth as her fangs began to emerge. "You'll only do it once, I promise." Suddenly the front doors opened and still the two of them did not move. Rae knew that it was Markys; she had sensed his presence since he crossed the gate into the compound.

Markys entered the living room and did not like what he saw. "Markys, do nothing. I'm ok."

Lukas eventually backed down because he knew that if he laid one hand on Rae, the consequences were severe.

Markys placed his hands on her; this was his way of making sure that he was the dominance over her that no one could match. She was his and he was hers. The connection was unbreakable between them. Markys was six feet tall and solid. Black hair that she loved to run her fingers through. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She made him feel whole and the only one who could melt his icy heart. He had encounters with ladies before her and they did not come close to how Rae made him feel.

Markys was the very embodiment of silent chaos ready to explode at any given moment but had an insane sense of self control. He would meditate every night to keep himself in check. He was a ruthless and unstoppable killing machine. He and Rae came to coven together as they did not want to separate after high school had ended. Rae could no longer live at home with her abusive father and wanted and needed an excuse to leave. Her father had become angry that she had become a creature of the night and had tried several attempts to kill her. One night Markys had come over to her house and had her leave. She was thankful that he was there with her in case her father had woken up and would try to stop her.

"So what's going on?" Lukas asked, barely audible.

"It's our curse, we have permanently scorched the skies. We will never see the sunlight again..." Markys was clearly not serious but Lukas could never tell if Markys was fucking with him or actually being serious.

"...Really?" Lukas had a look of serious concern on his face.

Markys then laughed a low laugh and there were a few snickers amongst the room as well. "No man, I'm fucking with you, however though, the wolves are on the move. I don't know why, but we need to be ready for anything. I will advise that when we are out patrolling you take extra caution until we can figure out what is going on. I need to speak with the Elders. Rae, I will see you in a while." He stole one last long look from her. Those icy blue eyes, luscious bloodstained lips; he wished that he did not need to inform the Elders of what he saw during his patrol right this second. She was incredibly scintillating in her blood red button down top, long black skirt and strappy 4 inch heels.

Rae remained in the room with everyone else, hoping that Aaron would find some solution considering that not everyone in the coven was strictly a vampire. This coven was a safe haven for anyone who wanted the rivalry between both supernatural species to end.

Natylie, Raychyl and Rae were talking amongst themselves about nothing important. Raychyl looked over and noticed Lukas looking at her yet again. It was getting rather bothersome for her. Lukas wasn't anything close to her type.

Loghan noticed Lukas stealing glances at Raychyl. "Man, I think you are barking up the wrong tree there. Raychyl is far too much personality for you. She would chew you up and spit you out."

"There is something about her... I think it's her raw attitude. She doesn't give a shit about anyone or anything, capable of protecting herself... deadly combo." Lukas explained.

"Exactly why she wants nothing to do with you! Give up man." Loghan patted Lukas' shoulder and walked away.

About an hour or two later, Markys came back with Aaron. Rae sat straight up making herself noticeable and Markys did. She shot him a look filled with passion. He almost could not resist but he forced himself to for the moment.

"We hear the wolves are on the move." Natylie said.

"According to what Markys has revealed to me yes. We intend on finding out what is going on for the sake of everyone's protection. I ask you to arm yourselves well before going out to patrol. I think it needs to be said that we should not be seen by them. Use the shadows as best you can. We need to find motive before we openly attack and if they see us, then we have no chance. I can guarantee that they are moving in large packs." Aaron quickly looked at Raychyl, whose gaze was burning into him like fire on paper.

"We've taken on hordes of them before. Why is this situation so much different? Besides they would be able to smell us anyway." Loghan said.

"Which is why we need to stay off the ground for the time being as much as possible." Markys replied.

Aaron was ready to turn in for the day as he saw the glint of the sunlight on the horizon through the curtain. "Be cautious and we will remain alive." He said. He left the room almost immediately.

Markys walked over to Rae, who was leaning against the wall. Her shirt was unbuttoned a little bit revealing perfect, satin soft pale skin. She gazed into his dark eyes, she felt like no one else was in the room. Lost in his aura, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and gave him the most passionate kiss that made the energy in the room heighten.

"I think that's our cue to leave the room..." Loghan said.

"I think they should get a room." Lukas added.

Raychyl was the last one out of the room so she closed the doors. When she turned around, Lukas was standing at the stairs. "I wish you would look at me like she looks at him..."

Raychyl was almost speechless for a second, then she said, "One, you have no idea what the two of them have. Their connection is one of a kind and they have been connected like that since the day they met and they didn't even say two words to each other. Two, you wouldn't know what to do with someone like me and three, and most importantly, you aren't my type." She explained.

"And I guess someone like Aaron is? I saw the way you looked at him... isn't fraternization with an Elder a conflict of interest? Besides he's like three times your age." He said.

It was clear that Lukas was jealous and his "crush" on her was getting a little out of control. "I don't need to explain myself to you or how I feel about someone, it really isn't any of your business so back the fuck off before I hinder your ability to speak ever again." Raychyl pushed Lukas out of the way and went upstairs.

Rae lay on the couch in complete ecstasy, completely nude beside Markys. "I've been wanting to do that for days." He said lowly. As soon as he spoke every hair on Rae's body stood up again.

He got up off the couch to go light a fire in the fireplace and grabbed them each a glass of wine. Rae adjusted herself on the couch and wrapped the throw around her like a towel. "Do you think it's dangerous to be this addicted to each other?" she asked.

Markys turned around to look at her. "My darling, why would you ask such a thing? You know our bond cannot be matched. It cannot be broken and I would certainly love to see someone try and break it." He made his way to her and handed her the glass of wine.

"I only ask, my love, because I miss you when you are out patrolling, which I would really love to go back out with you, I don't know why Aaron wishes me to stay behind. I can never get enough of you, your touch, your scent, the look you always give me that looks right into my soul. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Rae said.

Markys sat down beside her, having her gaze meet his, "I am not going anywhere. Have you ever witnessed me take a hit? I reassure you that you are never going to lose me."

Suddenly, he heard movement outside the living room door and he quickly got dressed and not a moment later the door opened. It was Loghan.

"Oh... I am so sorry. Um Markys can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, what about?" he asked.

Rae got up from the couch and grabbed her clothes. She disappeared behind the screen in the living room but not before Loghan caught a glimpse of a slightly dirty look. In her mind he had interrupted something rather important. She came out, threw her long locks up into a ponytail and sat in the chair in the corner of the room. "What's on your mind Loghan?" she hissed.

"I am _really_ sorry that I interrupted, and normally, I know better but I needed to talk to someone."

Markys looked up at Rae to make sure she wouldn't say anything further. He understood that yes, they were interrupted, but she needed not be so cold about it. "What's this about?"

"Well, now that the Lycan packs are on the move, what does that mean for us? And by us I mean Lukas, Natylie and I?" Loghan looked deeply concerned.

"You make it sound as though you will be called out by the pack and all that bullshit. As you remain honest and trustworthy like you have been, Aaron will allow you stay if you so choose, however I almost can't extend the same offer to Lukas considering what I have heard but that is neither here nor there. He is a whole separate case altogether." Loghan seemed a little confused by Markys' words but he figured it was better the less he knew.

"I know Natylie is concerned and she shouldn't be but you know what she's like. At least now I can reassure her that she can stay." Loghan stood up and before he left the room, he added, "Markys, just know that I still have your back no matter that you are vampire and I am Lycan. I think it makes no difference to me." He smiled and left the room.

"That was it? An interruption... FOR CONCERN?" Rae was a little perturbed.

"Rae, calm down. You would do it for Raychyl or Natylie." Markys reminded her.

"Yeah but they know that when you and I are together, it is _our_ time alone, they all saw it earlier. I don't get to spend nearly enough time with you since you have become Aaron's right hand man, and constantly patrolling, that he has you doing all the time. What about Loghan? What about Lukas? Why can't they patrol more often? Or anyone else that happens to reside here? There is something going on and I intend on finding out what it is..." He watched Rae stand up and leave the room. "Where are you going?" Markys asked calmly. He had incredible patience with Rae. He knew that being calm and patient with her she would eventually relax or take off. He knew that feeding her irritation was a bad thing and the last person who did so suffered consequences and they ended up leaving the coven altogether, calling her completely irrational and psychotically out of control.

"Hunting!" Rae said firmly. "I need to let off some steam."

"Alright, well I am not going to let you go alone. I worry about you the same way you worry about me." Markys followed her upstairs to get changed.

When Rae finished getting changed, Markys loved it when she donned the leather with her ponytail that was slightly shorter than normal because of the curls. The leather made every curve stand out and she was completely irresistible.

Loghan was still quite restless. He was in the kitchen when he heard the front door close. He went into the living room and looked out the window. "Aaron isn't going to like this..."

"You know, no one likes a blabber mouth..." Lukas was behind Loghan. "Did you get the answer to your question about Lycans remaining in the house?" he added.

"Yes, Aaron apparently said that we can stay so long as we remain trustworthy and honest. As for you though... I think they know..." Loghan vaguely said.

"What do they know?" Lukas pressured.

"I don't know. I am not privy to that information. I guess you will find out in time but I think they are growing suspicious of how often you leave the compound, that you come back covered head to toe in blood, and how often your attitude changes around here." Loghan was about to go upstairs but before he did, "and by the way, you keep cornering Raychyl like that, something bad will happen to you..."

As Lukas watched Loghan leave, he began to feel his blood pressure rise. He knew that he was coming close to having to leave. Loghan had a hunch but Lukas was sure that he was being closely watched. He often wondered how long he could keep up the charade of being innocent and shy. Lukas began to pace once more. He had to remain where he was for a little while longer. However Loghan was right about backing off of Raychyl. He then thought that maybe if he backed off she would come around.

Just then the front doors opened. Rae and Markys walked through the door, somewhat out of breath.

"What were you two up to?" Lukas asked.

Markys looked at him and didn't bother to answer him. He didn't have too.

"They went out hunting. Rae I told you that you were to stay put." Aaron said.

Rae threw her coat off and it hit the couch. "Okay, Aaron, this is it. I have had it with you ordering me around and telling me to stay here when you and I both know that Markys and I are a strong team when we are out patrolling. You don't need to protect me anymore."

Lukas was a little confused as he was watching this go down. "Lukas, let's go get a drink." Markys put his arm around Lukas and took him out of the room.

Aaron waited until they were both out of earshot before he spoke again and he made sure to lower his voice, "What would mom say? We've already lost her because of father and I am not about to lose my baby sister. I could not live with myself if something happened to you. I wasn't there to protect mom but I'll be damned if I am going to let anything happen to you."

Rae dropped her head. "Aaron, you need to stop blaming yourself for her death. It was not your fault, and as hard as this is for me to say, I don't think it was father's either. For as much as an asshole as he was I don't think he was the reason behind it."

Aaron looked at her intently for a moment as a look of confusion and interest came upon his face. "Why do you say that?"

"Come on. We can't talk about this here. We need to go somewhere private where no one can hear. It's kind of need to know information."

Several nights later, Lukas was casually wandering around the house for no apparent reason and he ended up in the library where he found Raychyl with her nose in a book. She sensed his presence right away. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave." Raychyl felt his intrusion was truly apologetic.

"No, it's ok. I wouldn't mind some company." She said.

Lukas was rather surprised and oddly correct in his assumption in backing off like Loghan had advised him to. "Oh... wasn't expecting that but ok. What are you... what are you reading?" he asked cautiously. He wanted to take all the right steps to get to her.

"I found this book and it seems to be the bloodline of us... sorry vampires." She said looking down at the book.

"You know?" Lukas asked already knowing that this was an obviously stupid question.

"Well yeah. I grew up with Natylie. Just because Rae and I are Vampires we weren't going to shut her out. Lycans don't pick out their soul mates the same way vampires do so Loghan was obvious, and I have seen him change once."

"And what about me?" Lukas asked.

Raychyl looked at him for a moment, "I can read you like a damn book dude. Besides, what seemed to befuddle everyone else was obvious to me. You're change was not delayed. It never happened, meaning you can control when to change at will. Now, you are going to tell me how old you really are?!" she said.

He looked at her for a moment. "I am... coming up on my 180th birthday." Lukas was reluctant to admit his age. Raychyl was impossible to lie to as she could always tell when someone was lying to her.

"Wow... you look so damn young for a hundred and eighty year old Lycan. That is not a normal age for a Lycan to reach, which tells me that you are a true Lycan." She said.

"What are you, a damn psychic?" Lukas was a bit shocked.

"I know all about you. You came up in this book right here." Raychyl had her hand on a big leather bound book that was just to her left.

At that moment, Lukas' heart sank. He had a suspicion that Raychyl knew _everything._ "Now tell me why you are here."

Lukas hesitated before he spoke. He was trying to find a way to block his mind away from hers so he took an additional second to empty his mind. "I left my coven of Lycans a long time ago and Aaron helped me out in the promise that I remain well behaved. I did not agree with this "war" that's going on. I really don't think it should matter." This was the moment of truth on whether or not Raychyl believed him. She carefully eyed him.

There was a knock on the door, and when they both looked up they were greeted by both Natylie and Loghan. "Mind if we join you?" Natylie asked.

"Anytime girl." Raychyl said with wink. "Anyone want a drink? Turn this library into a drinking room with tons of books. Maybe get drunk and try to read?" Raychyl laughed as she was not being entirely serious. She was a bit of history buff and knew that Aaron would get upset if anything happened to the books.

"What are we talking about?" Loghan asked as he looked at Lukas.

"Me." Lukas said. Raychyl was finally getting to know me." He laughed.

Raychyl shot him a look, "Well maybe just a little bit. There is a chance you might save my life one day. So I figured what the hell?"

Both Loghan and Natylie were shocked. They definitely didn't expect this behaviour from either of them.

"So what's the deal with Rae and Aaron?" Lukas jumped two feet in and asked about Rae and Aaron and what the story was there. Loghan, Natylie and Raychyl all looked at each other trying to figure out how to answer this question, because only the 3 of them and Markys knew that Aaron was her older brother. That was the best kept secret among the coven. If that secret got out then that meant trouble was not too far behind.

"Aaron had a hand in helping Markys getting Rae away from her father. You see, he was super abusive towards her and he blamed her for years that she was the reason that her mother was dead. He kept telling her that she was an abomination to the world. It was sad really, Rae and her mother were extremely close and he had spent years driving a wedge between them and..." Raychyl had to stop herself as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It was a gruesome day. We will always remember it. After school one day, and of course it was Rae's happiest day— " Natylie was interrupted.

"The day she met Markys?" Lukas asked.

"Yes. Well not really. It was the first time they spoke after months of silently communicating as they passed in the halls. He gave her the most passionate kiss of her life. No one in her past could have come close to matching it. Anyway, the three of us were going to spend the night at Raychyl's place for the weekend, after Rae's mom had given her the ok to do so as long as her studies were taken care of. We stopped at Rae's place so that she could get a change of clothes and that was the day our lives changed forever. Rae's mom was found on the floor with a chunk missing out of her neck." Natylie explained. Natylie looked over at Loghan and she also had tears welling up in her eyes as she finished explaining what had happened. Loghan was beside himself.

"That explains why she is the way she is." Loghan said.

"That girl had seen a lot of shit and dealt with even more in her life, so my advice is to not fuck with her. You will be sorry if you do so." Raychyl finally spoke after she collected herself.

Lukas felt a wave of sorrow and felt apologetic. As the wave of emotion came over him, Raychyl picked up on it.

Lukas stood up to grab the bottle of whiskey on the table and topped everyone's glasses up including his own. To lighten the mood and change the subject ever so slightly, "So Natylie, how did you and Loghan meet?"

"I remember that..." Raychyl piped up. Natylie shot her a playful look.

"Don't you dare..." Natylie had a smile on her face but was hoping Raychyl wouldn't tell the story but she already knew she was going to.

"Oh come on, it's a hilarious story." Loghan said. "Either way I thought you were so adorable.

"She was drunk. Like really drunk. We were having a party in the yard, it was really warm out and it happened to be that night when Loghan came to us with Aaron and Markys one night. He was bloodied up a little bit so Aaron had offered him a shower and a place to stay. Even covered in blood Natylie wanted to jump Loghan's bones." Loghan's eyebrows went up when he heard that part. "Anyway when he came down to join us, she avoided him at all costs because she figured she was way too drunk to deal, considering she had already puked in the pool by accident. I wasn't going to let her walk away from him that easily though because I knew they were alike in so many ways and they didn't even know. I managed to get them talking and Natylie does this cute thing when she is really drunk, depending on what you feed her..." Raychyl stopped to take a sip of her drink but Loghan continued because it was his favourite part.

"When she gets drunk she all of a sudden gets giggly and this particular night, she was laughing so hard that just her Lycan nose made an appearance. I loved her ever since." Loghan added.

"Just your nose? The rest you stayed human?" Lukas asked.

"Yeah it's something that just happens. It's been happening for as long as I can remember... OH YEAH! That was the night you got into trouble." Natylie looked straight at Raychyl.

"What did she do?" Lukas asked. He was having a great time with the three of them.

"Well considering everyone was preoccupied with the party, Markys and Rae snuck out and went up to their room for some "alone time" which is not unheard of for them, I mean they blood bond once a week. It's usually a Friday night when he comes back from patrolling. And WHATEVER you do, do not disturb them, she takes it seriously and she is likely to kill you on principle." Raychyl explained.

"But why?" Lukas asked.

"My god dude, do you not know anything about vampires?" Loghan asked.

"I've just never paid much attention." Lukas said

"Blood bonding, it's a serious thing because it's a time where two vampires use their blood and energy to reconnect with each other and it becomes useful should something happen to the other, they kind of use it as a tracking system. They can summon each other. But it's not just about the blood. It's about the bond, it's about the closeness, it's about the passion that is put into it. She loves him so much that it is very likely, that should something happen to them, like say they die together, they _will_ follow each other into the next life. That's how deep her love goes for him and likewise for him."

Lukas was quite surprised. He had no idea of the connection between Rae and Markys. It was quite intense as far as relationships go except this was on a whole other level.

Moments later, just hours before the sun came up, there was some commotion going on down the hall. The four of them got to their feet and raced down the hall.

"What the hell is..." Raychyl looked over at Aaron, and then looked in the same direction he was. Raychyl was floored could not believe what she was seeing.

"Raychyl..." Aaron started to say something but his words seemed to become stuck in his throat. "Take her into the living room and put her on the couch."

Raychyl raced after the others and sat down on the floor. "Where did you find her?" she asked with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she felt Aaron's hand on her shoulder.

"They found her in the park while they were patrolling the area. I think this was a warning. I am so sorry Raychyl."

Raychyl took the hand of the young girl while she was unconscious. "Lytasha, I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

Lukas leaned into Loghan, "She knows this girl?"

"Lytasha is Raychyl's sister." Natylie said quietly. "We should probably turn in. Leave them be." Aaron noticed them leave and he then pulled a chair close to Raychyl and sat down, staring at her.

"I never wanted this to happen, Aaron. She is all I have left."

Aaron gazed at her, trying to think of a solution and the only solution to offer was to turn her. He wasn't exactly sure how she was going to take this suggestion. He approached it carefully.

"They said that this not a typical Lycan attack... it was something else. There is only one way to save her here. Otherwise she will die..." He said quietly.

Raychyl looked up at him and it was fear across her face that he noticed before the tears. He was slightly confused as to what could have possibly attacked her. He wondered if she knew...

Raychyl looked back her sister, "It was a Cambion. You know, half human half—"

"Half human, half demon, I know. They haven't been around for centuries, I have only read about them. How do you know about them?"

"It's what killed both my parents when I was young. I ran away and was picked up by William. He was the Elder awake at the time and I guess he had vampires patrolling that area that specific night." Raychyl explained.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that we found the reason why the Lycans are on the move. This is not good..." Aaron said. There was no way he could sleep now. He had to determine how many were out there. He might have to combine covens, or at least have them double their scouting crews.

The next night, Markys sensed some stress in the air but he was more than comfortable with his darling love next to him. He did not want to move and whatever it was Aaron would handle it. Not a moment later there was a knock on the door.

 _Fuck me... leave me alone._ He thought to himself. All he wanted to do was spend the night with her. "Markys I need you down here, it's kind of an emergency." Aaron called through the door.

"What's going on my love?" Rae said groggily.

"No idea my lady, but I guess I am going to find out." He looked back at her as he got dressed. She was wearing her blood red satin chemise. It sat against her pale skin like fresh paint on a brand new canvas. "How did I get so lucky? I love you so fucking much." He kissed her passionately and left the room.

Rae threw on her black satin robe that was down to the floor. She fixed herself up to be a little more presentable. Touched up her makeup and applied a layer of her favourite lipstick. She too went downstairs to figure out what was going on.

As she came downstairs, Natylie was there, "What's going on, Nat?"

"They brought in Lytasha this morning. They say it was a Cambion attack." Natylie explained.

Rae experienced the feeling of her heart dropping to the bottom of her stomach. "Shit. How's Raychyl?"

"She hasn't left her side. Even Aaron stayed down here with her too." Natylie said. Natylie turned to Rae and before she added anything else, "Do you ever have a bad day?" she smiled.

"Well, seems like today is turning out that way, but I still look sexy as hell." Rae laughed.

"I think Raychyl is going to turn her." Natylie said.

"Oh, that's a tough decision... Aaron will be there to guide her through it though." Rae said. "Where is Markys?" Rae asked.

"You are not going to like this..." Natylie wouldn't finish her sentence.

"FOR FUCKSAKE! AARON! WE NEED TO TALK!" Rae yelled.

Rae pulled her brother aside. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? Sending Markys out there alone with Cambion's running around. Do you want him killed? I sure as fuck don't!"

Aaron just stood there and stared at her. "I don't want him killed either but we need information. And by the way he will be fine. Darion, Shawn and Ville went with him. He's got all the strength he needs." Rae turned on her heel and walked away. She was clearly angry at her brother.

Rae went into the kitchen and poured herself a drink. She couldn't handle this, Markys always being gone. Every time he went out, she would worry more and more, and now that there were Cambion's running around, it did not make things any better.

Rae decided to go upstairs and get changed. When she came back downstairs, Aaron had caught her in the hallway. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going out there and you are not going to stop me Aaron. I'm tired of sitting around here."

Aaron gave her a long look. "Fine. At least take someone else with you."

Loghan overheard the conversation in the hallway between Rae and Aaron. "I will go and I am sure that Natylie and Raychyl will go too."

Natylie and Raychyl came to her side already dressed to go. "I didn't want to leave Lytasha here but I know she will be safe. Let's go."

The four of them had to have been out for at least two hours with no sign of Ville, Markys, Darion and Shawn. Rae then stopped and closed her eyes to see if she could try and track down Markys.

"This way, we aren't too far away, but they need our help. We need to move quickly." Rae said.

Markys suddenly felt a pull in his chest and he knew that Rae was on the way. He was knocking Cambion's down left right and center. There had to be at least fifty of them maybe more.

Rae, Loghan, Natylie and Raychyl showed up and in the nick of time. All four had their swords drawn ready to draw blood. Raychyl was angry and it was quite evident, she was in the center of a bunch Cambion's and she wasn't taking a single hit. It wasn't even ten minutes when they all had been killed.

"How many?" Rae asked.

"I dunno, had to be at least a hundred..." Loghan answered out of breath.

Markys immediately moved to Rae to check her over. "You okay?"

"Sweetheart I am fine. Not a scratch on me. You know I can hold my own." Rae replied.

"I know I just don't want anything to happen to you. You are my whole world and I could never live with myself if something were to happen." Markys said. "Come on, we should probably get back."

Aaron was waiting in the living room by the fireplace. Markys and the others walked through the door, relieved to know that his sister was ok and completely unscathed, he asked, "So how many were there?"

Hanging his coat up and helping Rae with hers Markys replied, "Only a couple dozen." He had a smile on his face.

"Did you get any answers out of at least one of them?" Aaron asked.

Rae gave him a look of disbelief, "Aaron are you fucking serious? What were we supposed to do? Tie one up and start asking questions when we were swarmed?"

"Well... no I suppose not." Aaron replied.

"I need a drink..." Rae went upstairs, as she had her own stash in their bedroom, and a little something special for Markys. Seeing him in battle was one of the things that turned her on the most. He was incredibly fast with every strike and his eye was always on the enemy. Focused and determined.

"Aaron, who are we going to get answers from?" Markys asked. "Clearly someone knew about Lytasha and sent in an attack. It's an obvious and deliberate thing to do."

"Leave that to me. I think I know who is involved." Aaron said.

Markys went upstairs to see what Rae was up to. She definitely wanted some alone time away from her brother. She wanted no part of him right now. When Markys walked through the door there was no sign of Rae, but he did notice a warm breeze cross the room, her perfume floating on it, then he noticed the balcony, the blood red sheers blowing past the black curtains and beyond that Rae was looking up at the moon; her long black and red hair flowing in the wind, dancing gently on her shoulders. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She was wearing his favourite black corset, a pair of skin tight shorts that accentuated the curves of her hips and her favourite black heels. She was a sight for sore eyes and he wanted to rip every last piece of it off of her. His favourite part about the whole outfit was her pale skin that glowed under the silver light of the moon; the perfect personification of a fallen angel.

Rae finished her drink leaving her glass on the railing of the stone balcony. She turned around to face Markys and his eyes had turned to a deep red signifying that he was ready for a long night of passion. He had his shirt already undone. He was so perfect. Every muscle was defined in such a subtle way, very little chest hair, skin as soft as satin Rae could kiss every inch of it. His hair still had dried Cambion blood in it but she didn't care, she loved the way the moonlight hit his eyes as he looked at her. He then wrapped his arms around her so tightly that he felt her entire body just melt away as he kissed her. Rae jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips and she urged him back to the bed where he fell into it, her hands working to undo his black jeans.

Markys grabbed a hold of Rae and turned her on to her back. He sat up for a moment to undo her corset, revealing her perfectly round breasts, almost completely flawless. He kissed his way down, teasing her with his uneven fangs across her neck. He noticed her entire body light up with excitement. When he got to her chest he pierced the skin, and watched the crimson blood flow down her torso before he caught the bottom of the drop and licked back up. Her blood was sweet and warm, igniting the demon within him.

Rae sat up before he could reach the top of her hips and pressed herself against him. She felt his grasp on her body his hands were on fire as her skin was cold to the touch, the two of them got lost within each other, both of their demons awakened to become one that night, to reconnect with each other, to bring back the spark that they once had when they first met. Markys was very skilled at bringing her to the edge and when she couldn't take it anymore she would dig her nails into his back and plunge her fangs into his neck making them go over the edge together.

Ville had been sitting in the den, alone, like he always did every night, just to kind of wind down for the night. Ville had been Markys' brother from another mother. The two of them used to run a studio together before everyone came to the compound. He sat in the chair in a black tank and black jeans.

"Do you mind if I join you?" said a quiet voice, it happened to be Lukas.

"What do you want?" Ville said sternly. "I'd rather be alone."

"I can't sleep and wouldn't mind having someone to talk to." Lukas said inching his way into the den.

Ville stood up, glass in hand about to get a refill, and go for a cigarette out in the back. "You are a leech, do you know that?" he said glaring at Lukas. "I know all about you, the others may not have you figured out yet but I know you! I know what your plans are and you better get the fuck out of here before they find out and kill you, Markys will not show mercy in any sense."

Lukas had a look of fear on his face. Ville, like Markys, could be a bit intimidating. He could not look away from Ville's face.

"Just thought I would give you a warning, but you better hope no one finds out what you have done already. I know you were the one that ordered the attack on Lytasha, you know the one, Raychyl's sister, the girl you love so much and she wants nothing to do with you... funny way to get her attention in my opinion..."

Lukas watched Ville walk by him. He followed him anyway. "Do you honestly think I had something to do with Lytasha's attack?" Ville didn't answer him.

As Ville went into the kitchen to pour himself a drink, he heard Rae's laugh. He always thought she was drop dead gorgeous, had she not been destined to be with Markys, he was almost certain that he would have been her choice. He grabbed his glass with a smile, and went out back and lit a cigarette. Sitting down on the step, he looked out into the field scanning the grounds, and all of a sudden Markys and Rae literally dropped in.

"Ville, hi..." Rae said with a bit of a blush in her cheeks.

"Markys, I see you're treating her right." Ville said with an added wink.

Markys sat down beside him, and then noticed Lukas standing at the door. Markys glared at him but did not say a word. He watched his darling Rae dance in the fountain in her white chiffon dress.

"She is beautiful Markys. I am so happy that the two of you are together." Ville said.

"She once said to me that had I not come into her life you were her next choice, but she looks to you like a brother, so should something happen to me, I need you to make sure that she stays safe." Markys said.

Ville was a bit shocked to say the least. "Ville, come dance with me. Sing the song that I love..." Rae said with a smile on her face.

Markys gave him the ok to do so. Markys knew he could trust Ville. "Lukas what the fuck are you doing? I've noticed you just creeping around." Markys didn't trust Lukas' intentions.

"If you want me to disappear just say the word." Lukas said, with a note of cheekiness in his voice.

Markys stood up and got in his face, "Are you sure you want to lip me off?"

Lukas went back inside.

Markys turned around and was watching Rae dance with Ville as he sang to her of course he was singing Dead Lover's Lane. Markys smiled.

After a while, Aaron came outside to Rae and Ville, with Markys just sitting on the back steps. "Are you sure you want to allow such a thing?"

Markys looked up at Aaron, "Dude, Ville is harmless. Rae looks at him like a brother. She has known for as long as I have, mostly. He knows better. She just happens to love the sound of his voice when he sings, so, on occasion she asks him to sing to her. I am not worried. You are obviously not here just to chit chat, what's on your mind?"

"I thought I would let you know that Rae and I had a chat the other night and it was quite disturbing news." Aaron said.

Markys looked at his beloved, wondering what information that she was hanging on to. "What did she say?"

"It was about Lukas. She knows all about him, what he has done and what he's been up to. Apparently he's been leading the attacks of the Cambion's. Apparently he tracked them down and set them free on both races." Aaron explained.

Markys' blood started to boil. It felt as though his skin was about to set fire. "How did she find out?"

"Raychyl, she told Rae that Lukas had found her in the library the other night so Raychyl decided to do a little recon to gain some information. Lukas is none the wiser that Raychyl and Rae and now us, knows everything."

"So Lytasha was a target to get to Raychyl I assume?" Markys asked raising his voice.

Rae and Ville heard what was going on. The two of them looked at each other, "Oh this can't be good." Rae said.

"Obviously. Lukas has had a thing for Raychyl ever since he got here." Aaron said.

"That was clearly evident, kind of a bad way to go about things though. Why did we not get a read on him when he was brought here? Do you know how much trouble he could get us into? He needs to be dealt with, immediately. I will not stand for a leak in our coven. It's not safe." Markys said.

"I assume this is about Lukas?" Ville asked.

"You know?" Aaron asked.

"Of course I know. He came to bug me earlier. I told him to leave before you found out. How long have you known?"

"Rae brought things to light two nights ago." Aaron answered.

Rae went into the house to go find Lukas, she knew that know was the time to do something about him. "Rae..." Markys called after her but she was out of earshot already.

"For fucksake, he's going to hurt her." Ville went after her to make sure that she was ok. If it was one thing that Ville knew about Lukas was that he was volatile. He could not be trusted.

Ville found Rae at Lukas' bedroom door, "He's gone." Ville heard her growl as she walked by him.

"We need to find him before he has this coven attacked." Ville said. "If you want to go find him, I will come with you." He added.

"Yeah sure, I am sure Markys won't mind or he will come with us. I just need to change out of this dress. It's not exactly battle proof should we encounter any problems." Rae said.

Ville went back downstairs as Rae was getting ready. "Markys, Rae and I are going to get the asshole."

"The two of you should be ok. Aaron and I need to determine what we are going to with him." Markys said.

"Rae, it's just you and me, I don't think we will have a problem though." Ville said.

"No we sure won't." She said firmly sheathing her katana and holstering her desert eagle. "Markys I will see you shortly." She gave him a kiss and her and Ville left.

Sitting at the kitchen table, "So what are we going to do with the poor bastard?" Markys asked.

"Well, we can't do much until the Magistrate gets here." Aaron said.

"Why? We should just fucking kill him, who knows what he has done already, the shit he's caused, he could unleash Cambion's on this coven..." Markys said angrily.

"We need to follow the rules Markys." Aaron said calmly.

"Fuck the rules man." Markys was pissed off by this point.

Moments later, the front door slammed open. Markys jumped to his feet and raced to the door. He was relieved to see that Rae had Lukas by the throat. Raychyl came flying downstairs, and without saying a single word, she punched Lukas as hard as she could in the jaw.

"RAYCHYL!" Aaron shouted and ran up to her to restrain her.

"He was the cause behind my sister's attack. He deserves to die." Raychyl said, tears streaming down her face.

"Hmm, not bad for a woman of your stature..." Lukas said grinning, blood on his teeth from losing a couple teeth from her hit. "I guess she told you huh?" he asked.

Raychyl didn't want to give the time of day. "I was wrong to give you the benefit of the doubt but there was a reason why I hated you. You're leading the Cambion's aren't you?" Raychyl asked.

"You already know the answer to that question." Lukas said.

"I want nothing more than to rip your fucking throat out right now. You are so lucky that Aaron has me restrained..." She hissed.

"Take him downstairs, chain him up." Aaron said firmly as he was consoling Raychyl. He took her back upstairs to calm her down.

It wasn't about thirty minutes later when four other members of the coven came running through the front door and shouted, "GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND FAST! CAMBION'S ARE ON THEIR WAY HERE!"

Rae and Markys looked at each other, thankful that they left their gear by the front door, they armed themselves quickly and Ville stood with them prepared for whatever should come through that door...

pg. 17


End file.
